Walter White: My Teacher and Business Partner
by ClaireA77
Summary: How Walter and Jesse become partners.


**Walter White: My Teacher and Business Partner**

A few years ago, and couple of friends and I were walking through my neighborhood in Albuquerque, New Mexico. We were talking about how we have Mr. White as our chemistry teacher this year. As we were talking we saw this crazy man freaking out on his driveway, and then he threw a uneaten pizza onto the roof of his house. We laughed, and continued our walk when a creepy dude came up to us and he looked like he was on some kind of drugs. He came up to us, with wide eyes, and he asked us if we wanted any of what he was on. I didn't exactly know what this guy was on, and I wasn't really interested in trying it, but my friends said "why not!", and ended up buying some from him. They paid $40 for some blue crystallized looking stuff. I didn't know what it was so I just figured why not try it out.

My friends and I went over to my house with this blue stuff, and we had no idea what to do with it. We decided to crush it up, and each of us would have a line of it. After we did this I realized what this substance was, and it wasn't just some street drug it was methamphetamine. It was one of the greatest drugs I had ever tried, and I had this amazing feeling going through my whole body. I now was curious where I could get my hands on this again.

My friends and I decided to go on another walk in hope that we could find this guy again that had sold us the blue stuff. As we were walking we noticed that the pizza was still on that man's roof, so we tried to climb up and take it down. Not like we were hungry, mostly just very bored. After we took the pizza down we just continued on our walk, and as we were walking one of my friends asks, "where are we supposed to get this stuff again? I don't see the guy that sold us it before." After I thought about this I realized that if we want more we are going to need some money for it. We for some reason decided that stealing stuff from people's houses, and selling it would be our best option.

Once we had enough money for it we just had to find somewhere to get it. We walked around some more and asked anyone who looks like they could possibly sell it. We finally found someone who had it, but this time it was white, not blue, and a whole lot cheaper. We never really thought anything about it, and went back to my house to do some more. We found ourselves not enjoying this product as much as the other we had got. Now we were on a mission to find the blue stuff again, and to get more money we started stealing again. We ended up at the man's house with the pizza on the roof again, and decided that we were going to go in. The house was empty which was very relieving, and we just walked around looking through everything trying to find what we could. I looked over at a vent in what seemed to be a babies room and I saw what looked like cash. I called my friends in, we of course opened it up to find 1 million dollars in cash, and pounds of the blue stuff. We then realized that this is probably the house of the man who makes it.

As we are about to leave this house, I notice a Pontiac pulls up into the driveway, so we run, my friends got away but I ended up having to hide in this house. I was hiding in the living room behind a couch, and I can hear the man talking on the phone about something, as I was listening it suddenly clicked that the man's voice was my chemistry teacher, Mr. White. I was freaking out at the fact that my teacher made this stuff, and I was about to steal it. My first reaction is to get out of there. I make a run for it trying to be sneaky, and he sees me, "Jesse Pinkman!? What are you doing in my house?" I don't know what to say to him, so I just look at him and say, "I can't believe you make and sell meth, Mr. White." He looks at me with a very stern look and makes me promise to keep this a secret to myself, and if I do he will give me his phone number to get more later. I told him that I will only accept this deal if he lets me keep all of this money and meth. He then agreed to it, and we shook hands on it.

I then went back to my house to find my friends with fried brains in my basement. I had told them that I had a crazy story to tell, at first they didn't believe me. Since they didn't believe me I pulled out my bag which was full of the money and meth that I had stolen. Of course after I showed them they believed me, and they wouldn't stop asking where I got this from. I mentioned it was from the house with the pizza, but I told them I didn't actually know the man who had it. After staring at all of this cash and meth for a while, wondering what would I even do with this, I came across the idea of selling it. I then sold all of it within a couple of weeks, and made tons of money. I gave Mr. White a call, and told him about all of the money I made he said that he was having a hard time finding people to sell it to, then he asked if I would be his business partner. I agreed to be his partner and we decided to split the money 50-50. Once we got this business started up we made millions every few weeks. I never would've thought that I would become partners with my chemistry teacher, and let me tell you I sure got a good grade in chemistry this year.


End file.
